Light-duty liquid or gel dishwashing detergent compositions are well known in the art. Mildness is often achieved by the usage of certain surfactants such as sulfates of highly ethoxylated alcohols, (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,233, Rose & Thiele), and/or alkyl ethoxy carboxylates (See Japanese Patent Applications 48-60706 and 48-64102). Betaines have also been suggested for use in improving mildness as well as the sudsing of a liquid dishwashing composition.
Likewise, the art is replete with detergent compositions containing enzymes for cleaning (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,879, Francke et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,266, Thiele et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,505, Maeda et al; and 4,162,987, Maguire, Jr. et al and 4,101,457, Place).
It has been found that proteases added to a light-duty liquid or gel dishwashing detergent composition improves the mildness of the composition, even those compositions containing harsh surfactants, and surprisingly improves the dryness of skin.